My Love, I
by The Fangirling Bookworm
Summary: Follow Kol and his beloved, Alice, through their lives beginning when Alive was turned and ending with Kol's death. One-Shot. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**My Love, I -**

[Kol/OC]

* * *

_The Second Millenium - 1290 - 13th Century_

"Oh, my darling Kol," she brushed his brown hair out of his deep brown as he held her waist in his arms, his hands reaching downwards. His brown eyes bore into her own brown eyes, a common color even amongst the nobles. Her darker brown hair contrasted against his lighter brown hair, much like their skin tones: his was a extremely pale whereas her skin had a pinkish hue in her light skin.

"I am not yours," he gripped her wrists, throwing her on the bed. "_You_ are _mine_. You belong to _me_ and _me _alone. Do you hear me, Alice? _Mine_." Alice propped her body on her elbows as Kol off his shirt. She smirked, grabbing his neck, pulling his athletically lean body down onto hers. With inhuman strength, he ripped apart the robe that was fastened around her waist, tearing away the sleeves that dipped the bottoms to the hems of her dress. He tore the fabric from her body like a rag, kissing his way down to her forbidden fruit until . . .

"Knock, knock, big brother," an innocent yet vindictive voice called from behind the wooden door.

"Rebekah," Kol cursed her name, letting his head hang above Alice's, his hair tickling the nerves of her face. "Go away, sister."

"Kol, I want to be entertained," Rebekah whined.

"_I_ do not want to entertain you, sister. I have entertainment of my own at the moment." He shook his head, tickling Alice's face though he covered her mouth to keep with the silence.

"I know Alice is your entertainment, brother," Rebekah called to him.

Kol ignored her, kissing Alice on her neck, her mouth, everywhere on her body. His body igniting with every moan. The door opened, Rebekah running in with inhuman super-speed. She tore Kol off Alice, biting her own wrist, and forcing the poor girl to drink her blood. Kol surged forward with a wooden beam in his hands to temporarily kill his sister, only to stab his beloved little Alice.

"Rebekah!" Kol screamed, lunging at his sister. He pinned her against the wall by her neck, choking her. He would never permanently kill her, and he would never kill her in the presence of Alice. So when Alice woke up and Kol was vulnerable, Rebekah tore her brother's hand from her neck, coughing and gasping for air.

"There," Rebekah told him, her hands on her knees as she looked towards Kol examining Alice and kissing her when her realized she was fine. "Now you and I can have entertainment for eternity. You get true love, whatever that may be should it exist, and I get a friend. So do not take her from me."

Kol sped in front of Rebekah, pinning her against the wall once more, growling in her face, "So what is stopping me from killing you right now? Oh, sister, do not underestimate me. I like my playtoys, but eventually I will get bored and you will have to deal with the vampires you turn." He violently threw her neck down on the ground, "Now get me blood."

_The Second Millenium - 1692 - 17th Century_

"Kol, darling, must we travel with the witches?" Alice whined to him like Rebekah as they trekked through Haiti, learning more about the world's first true immortal.

"Shut up, Alice. I will stab you against the tree again, only this time I won't remove the stake," he told her calmly, not even glancing at the bloodied tree behind him where he speared her just hours ago. Kol was busy studying the texts of some of the witches about this mysterious Silas he became so engrossed with. So engrossed, in fact, that he no longer thought of his playtoy. "Shut up, Alice! I can hear you breathing, and do you know what the problem is? You don't _need_ to breathe!" Kol stood up, pinning her neck against the tree. He grabbed a broken branch, his gaze not leaving hers, and stabbed her spleen to the tree. "There. Much better, darling." He dabbed his finger cruelly into her would, licking the blood clean off his fingers enjoying her writhing uncomfortably and painfully. "Mmm, delicious." She groaned, pleading with him to stop torturing her. "You know, I could simply remove the branch, I could temporarily kill you, or you can simply _shut up_!"

God, did she love him when he was angry, especially when _she_ made him angry. Anger made for good sex. "I just - I just," she struggled to un-stake herself, "wonder why you do not kill these witches like you have done the last."

Kol pulled out the branch, kissing her face gently, holding her face in his hands as she healed within moments. Then he snapped her neck in a fluid motion, "I told you to shut up."

_New Orleans - 1912 - 20th Century_

"Why do you constantly bicker with him? We escaped centuries ago! Why not go back and study Silas once again?" Alice implored Kol as the elder vampire stormed into their room. Alice had torn off her necklace and flower, angrily tossing Kol's presents onto the ground. Her dress swaying as the party continued at the mayor's home. He walked over to him, taking his face in her hands forcing him to look at her despite his eyes glued to the ground, "Hey, Kol, we're married. Let's go to Africa, Haiti, China, somewhere away from Niklaus."

"He's my brother, Alice. You don't understand," Kol said calmly. Then he threw his glass and steel table at the ceiling, shattering the pieces over the bed he was about to demolish.

"Kol, darling," Alice placed her hand on his, smiling when he took the fragile hand in his. "Kol, I - Ah." She began to whimper in pain as he bit her neck to drink in her blood angrily, nearly draining her. He offered his wrist to her, not bothering to see her irises fade bloodshot or the veins around her red eyes crawl through in black. Kol moaned against her neck as blood trailed from his veins to her mouth and vice versa.

"Mmm, Alice," he groaned against her neck. He pulled his wrist from her, holding her head in his hands, "Alice, my love, I -" Niklaus towered over his daggered brother, who fell to the floor looking dessicated.

"Niklaus, what have you done!" Alice cried, crawling to Kol. She had to remove the dagger from him. She absolutely had to but Niklaus stopped her.

He pulled her up, forcing her face away from Kol's body, "You will not pull the dagger. You will accompany me and Rebekah until I say you may leave." When she nodded, Niklaus threw her on the bed with glass. Tears fell down her face as she cried for Kol.

Elijah entered the room, "Niklaus, he is here."

Niklaus breathed angrily, "Alice, Kol's

body. Come with me now." He walked down the hall, only to be stopped by Elijah's voice.

"Niklaus, she is a mess."

"Then compel her to turn off her emotions," he said as if this was the most obvious solution.

Elijah looked at Kol's body, _you fool, even _I _am angry with you_. He put his hands on Alice's shoulders, "You will turn off your emotions now until Kol is undaggered. Then and _only_ then will you channel all your emotions into love for Kol until you can handle your rage, sadness, psychotic behaviours." Alice nodded, her final tear shedding as she looked in Elijah's eyes. She picked up Kol's body and followed Niklaus to his casket.

_Chicago - 1920s - 20th Century_

"Oh, my dear Rebekah, must you tease the young," Alice pulled the dancing girl close, whispering in her ear, "vampire?"

"You know fully well that I like my own personal entertainment. Besides, I need to get the other day out of my mind," Rebekah retorted, annoyed, thinking about the odd stares men and women especially have her for wearing a pair of trousers.

"Hm, that may be so yet I do not think you have killed anyone lately, doll. Maybe this vampire will help you get back on your streak. Just think about the days when we slaughtered whole towns and massacred royal families, now those were the days," Alice laughed, psychotically, "Why don't _we_ have some fun?" Alice grabbed a young female by the wrist, "Don't scream." Her fangs darted out, breaths falling on the dark-haired female's neck, only to be stopped by none other than Rebekah's little boytoy. "I have over 600 years on you. Do not touch my food."

"Why don't I get you ladies some glasses and we can drink her dry?" the young Salvatore asked, gleefully though his emotions gone. He later returned with two wine glasses for the ladies and two whiskey glasses for him and Niklaus, or Klaus as he was going by now.

Alice walked to the bar to order several shots of tequila, watching Rebekah enjoy her time with her little vampire. She thought back to Niklaus telling her several years ago that she could leave, but she had not felt the need to leave, Niklaus and Rebekah being her family right now with no one else to turn to. Elijah was God knows where doing God knows what, ever since Niklaus threw him out of his inner circle. Perhaps it was time to leave, to rejoin with Elijah. Perhaps Elijah can undagger Kol, not that she even cared anymore. Elijah compelled her to forgo all emotions. She did think that Elijah could help her, honestly, he was a man of his word and always had been. That night as Rebekah partied with Stefan, Alice wrote a letter to her friend:

_To the radiant Rebekah,_

_You have been a sister to me. Though I have no emotions at the moment, I am going to find Elijah. Perhaps he can undagger Kol. I will not tell you I am grateful for your company, I do not feel grateful. Watch your back. Niklaus daggered Kol and Finn. He will not hesitate to lock you up as well._

_Alice Davidson_

* * *

_Mystic Falls - 2012 - The Third Millenium_

Alice stood in the 'Mikaelson' mansion Niklaus had built. The family of five was now going by the name Mikaelson, after their finally deceased father, just like Alice had been doing for centuries now.

Kol descended the staircase at a slow, quiet pace, seeing his beloved Alice at the marble ground floor. He had changed out of his old-fashioned outfit from the 1910's and into a light blue shirt on top of dark jeans and under a leather jacket. Alice turned around when she heard the floor creak, hearing Kol's large self appear.

"Kol," she breathed, speeding to him while he wasn't even halfway down the staircase, only to be stabbed below the heart by a Salvatore in angry search for Niklaus. Alice stared down at her undead, speared organs, then back at her love Kol. "Kol, my love, I -"

Kol sped to her, snapping the elder Salvatore's neck before pulling the stake from her, "My darling." He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, breathing in the scent of vanilla and death as she cried into his new shirt, emotions flooding on her. "Hey, hey," he cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him, "Focus your emotions on me, love me. Your senses are heightened, focus your love on me." He brushed a tear away with his thumb. She closed her eyes, relishing in the sound of his British accent, a sound she missed for an entire century. His fingers roamed every inch of her face, his thumb resting on her bottom lip as she opened her eyes, boring into his. "May I?" he whispered, kissing her before she even responded.

"Oh, how cute," Rebekah responded sardonically to the disgusting sight, kicking the Damon Salvatore away from pathway. "Honestly, Kol, just take it up in your room."

_Mystic Falls - _Dangerous Liaisons_- February 2012 - The Third Millenium_

"Alice, darling, we are supposed to be getting ready," Kol laughed at her between kisses as she began to unbutton his shirt for the third time.

"Kol, my love, you have been daggered for a century by your brother no less!" she grabbed his hands in her, "So please let me do this, let me do this action so I can show you just how much I" - kiss - "have missed you, how much I" - kiss - "love you, even after all these years. So take off your damn shirt before I ripped it off." Kol laughed at her before removing his white dress shirt while she remained completely naked in her pink, silky skin.

"Kol," Esther Mikaelson's voice rang through the room from outside the door. "Come on, Kol. The gala begins within the hour." Kol responded to the interruption by pressing Alice down on his bed. Esther rolled her eyes, hearing the sexual noises from outside the door. She flicked her wrist, silently casting a spell to dress Kol and Alice in their outwear for the night: Kol in a black suit completed with a black vest and tie, even black leather shoes; Alice in a red floor-length strapless sweetheart JVN dress by Jovani with a closely-fitted strapless bodice that held a deep v-neck layered in crystals completed with a red rose in her hair and blood red stilettos. "There," she entered, throwing the door to the side with magic, "Now was that so hard?"

Later at the ball after Esther's false speech about family to her guests, Kol stood by the staircase, holding Alice close to him, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, threatening anyone who would dare take her away from him.

Elijah passed by the couple, briefly smiling at Kol moving a piece of curled hair behind her ear towards the waterfall French braid bun in her hair. He walked onto the staircase gathering the attention of his mother's party as the aforementioned woman stood atop the balcony looking at her guests, "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it is tradition for us to commence the even with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if you could all please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom," he indicated to his right where the ballroom was located as everyone filed in.

Alice began to walk towards the room only for Kol to grab her hand, spinning her into his arms, making her laugh, "Kol, let us dance, please?" She gave him the impression of 'puppy dog eyes' as the humans called them.

"Can a gentleman not ask the lady for a dance before she begins to demand?" Kol laughed, kissing her knuckles, "So without further adieu, Alice Davidson, will you dance with me?" Alice looked off to the side with a frown, but Kol bent down to her level, looking into her eyes which were glued to the ground. "Please, for me, my love?" Alice started smiling again as a 'yes', she could never say no to him and mean it.

Kol laughed, taking her to the dance floor, standing between his brothers Klaus and Elijah.

"Elijah is with a woman as is Niklaus," Alice commented as they began their waltz, not touching then her gathering in his arms.

"The woman with Nik is a blonde vampire just recently turned, named Caroline Forbes. Elijah is with a young lady named Belladonna Taylor, a Founding Families member, the names of her ancestors is on the first guest attendance: Elizabeth and Joseph Taylor," he told her as they spun around the dance floor, the eldest Salvatore trying to steal her from Kol. When Damon tried to take the old vampire from the old_er_ vampire, Kol broke his hand. "You do _**not**_ touch her, ever," Kol's eyes darkened as his fangs unleashed.

Damon raised his hands in mock surrender, "Alright."

"Kol," Alice started.

"Alice, do not test my temper," he growled at her before smiling at her, tucking a strand of loose hair away from her face ending in cupping her face that he kissed once more. "I love you, Alice. No one is taking you from me ever again." The waltz was over within fifteen minutes as Alice and Kol whispered sweet nothings to one another with eloquent words. "Grab some wine from the cellar, 1911 was a good year. Meet me on the balcony," he spoke the words he told her in 1911 after a ball his brother Niklaus had thrown as an excuse to drain women of their blood. Kol kissed her lips gently, leaving her dazed as she nodded with half-closed eyes.

"Alright, Kol, I've gotten the wine," Alice walked onto the balcony, holding the large purple wine bottle full of red wine by the neck and two wine glasses upside down between her fingers in the other hand. "Kol?" she walked past the doors to see a bleeding teenager. She picked him up by his throat, ready to tear out his larynx like Kol threatened to her with many times before, "Where is Kol?"

"He's - He's on the ground," Matt Donovan wheezed out.

Alice let him go, speeding to the rails only to see Damon beating up Kol and Kol letting him, "Kol! You utter arse!" She tore off her shoes, jumping down the balcony in time for Damon to snap Kol's neck.

The younger Salvatore, Stefan, walked out, "Damon, are you crazy?!"

The other Mikaelsons along with Elena Gilbert. Alice kneeled by Kol's side, holding his head in her lap, gently grazing her hands through his brown hair.

"Kol, you promised you'd never leave me again. Don't let Damon take you from me again," she whispered to him before dropping his head, running towards Damon, holding his neck against the wall. "Don't. Do not try to get out of my grip, I have over six-hundred years on you. I will break you. Where is - Where is my stake? Elijah!" She whirled around to find the eldest vampire with her stake in his hand.

"Now, Alice," Elijah spun the stake in left hand, "Killing never did anyone any good. Let him go."

"He snapped Kol's neck!"

"And he will wake up within hours!" Elijah screamed back at her. Then he took her ring, "Now, you can have his back when you learn to play nice. Oh, and what was this in the 13th century? A wedding ring?"

* * *

_Mystic Falls Grill - _All My Children_- 2012 - The Third Millenium_

Kol was with Niklaus at the Mystic Grill, drinking their hearts to content when he saw Caroline, the blonde girl dancing with his brother last night, "I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty thing."

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver," Klaus said with a smile, "Caroline!" Klaus and Caroline exchanged words as Kol looked towards the door in search for his beloved Alice, who was consoling Rebekah from their sibling teasing gone too far.

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus smiled as if Kol was paying complete attention.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you," Kol sipped his vodka tonic. Then he spotted his angry Alice walking towards him, causing him to smile.

"Much like your girl looks rather radiant stalking towards you," Klaus laughed, standing up, patting Kol's back as he left to follow his lovely Caroline.

"Kol Mikaelson," Alice threatened, slapping him across the face before kissing him with all her might. "How could you leave me with a bratty, moody Rebekah!"

"I'm sorry, love, but I couldn't help it. Now what do you say to a round of pool. Winner doesn't have to deal with Rebekah at home tonight," Kol wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, pressing soft kisses to her neck. "Come on, darling," he knew she absolutely melted when he called her darling.

"Fine," she conceded, taking his hand, walking with him to the pool tables. They played pool, and Alice won. "Ha!" she cheered, "_You_ can deal with Rebekah now!"

"Would you still have me deal with Rebekah if," he spontaneously grabbed her, dipping her down and kissing her passionately for a few moments, "I did that?"

"Mmm, I like it," she raised one leg onto the pool table, grabbing his face and kissing him again. Suddenly Kol dropped her. "Kol!" She hit her head on the ground, healing quickly only to see her beloved daggered by the Salvatores' humans.

"I will kill you," Alice screamed, lunging for Alaric; however, before she could get to him, Damon snapped her neck.

"What?" Damon looked at Alaric. "She was going to kill you."

Alice woke up next to Kol in their bed with a gasp, her head on his chest trying to listen for his undead heart. She screamed in pain as the sunlight burned her hand.

"Alice?" Kol asked. "Alice, my love, what is wrong?"

"Elijah," she gasped for air as her wounds healed, "He took my daylight ring."

"I _gave_ you that ring. He was not - is not allowed to take the ring from you ever," Kol stalked towards Elijah's room, entering his moments later. "Here. He will not take this from you ever again. Now, Alice Davidson," Kol said from the doorframe.

"Oh, my full name now? Am I in trouble?" she smirked seductively.

"You will be if you don't get your perky little ass over here in the darkness." Kol pulled her hand close to him as he got down on one knee, "Alice Davidson, will you marry me … again?"

"Hmm, I don't know," she thought teasingly.

"Alice," Kol groaned impatiently.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"You _know_ what."

"Oh, alright," Kol rolled his eyes, pulling her to sit on his knee with his hands on her stomach and chin on her neck. He turned his lips to her ear, "Alice Davidson, I love you. I love you more than anything I've ever known in all my years of existence. I will never leave you … again. I will kiss you. I will ravish you," he kissed her neck. "And most importantly, I will love you forever, for all of eternity, for as long as I live."

"Mmm, I love you too," Alice turned around and kissed him.

* * *

_The Gilbert House - _A View to Kill _- 2013 - The Third Millenium_

Kol kicked down the door to the Gilbert house, "I've considered your request for a truce, but considering you all tried to kill my wife several times, request **denied**."

Elena slammed the door in his face to no avail as Alice slammed the door open, "Hey, remember me? The one you tried to permanently kill?"

"I'm sorry, Elena, but we've already been invited in!" Kol shouted at her, looking for the Gilbert family. "Hide and seek? Fine by me?" Kol screamed angrily. "I'm calling Klaus."

"Well if isn't it the happy homicidal maniac and his psychotic wife," the angry couple could practically hear his smirk.

"Did you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?" Kol shouted at his older brother.

"What?" Klaus responded, menacingly though his tone went unknown to both anger-consumed vampires.

"Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt, if you felt anything at all."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport. Then I'm coming for you, because you do not get to hurt Alice _ever_. Do you hear me?" Kol hung up, walking to Elena, who was at the top of the staircase with Jeremy's crossbow, ready to shoot Kol in the leg. She missed, shooting Alice in the neck, causing Alice to groan in pain and Kol to angrily remove the arrow, throwing it at Elena, who disappeared with super-speed. "Are you okay, darling?"

"Yes, I just want to kill that bitch," Alice glared, holding her neck.

"Hold on, why is your neck grey and bruising?" Kol brushed her black hair from her neck, "Alice. Wolfs bite. I will kill that Gilbert bitch."

Elena ran to her bedroom, trying to push her dresser in front of her door as if this would be a magical barrier against Kol after she just guaranteed his girl's death. Kol shoved the door open, pushing Elena to the ground, though she escaped to the bathroom with vampire speed, shutting and locking all the doors. Kol, who was an Original, kicked the door open with inhuman strength, finding Elena gone. He punched his way through the door locking Kol out of Jeremy's room, where both Jeremy and Elena were located. Jeremy shot his stake gun at Kol, thinking it would stun him.

But Kol caught the stake without hesitation, "Missed." Jeremy shot again, Kol caught it with his free hand. Seeing he was open, Elena fired her gun multiple times at Kol.

"Go!" Elena screamed at Jeremy, who ran as she kept shooting at Kol to no avail In revenge, Kol threw a stake at Elena, which embedded in her thigh.

Jeremy ran through the hallway, only for Kol to appear and punch him. Now wounded, Jeremy was perfect for Kol to throw down the stairs. He smiled as the little Gilbert groaned in pain. "How do you like pain? I will string out your pain, just like Alice's pain is right now." Elena jumped on Kol's back, but he threw her against the wall, breaking the wooden railing and impaling her abdomen with it.

Kol walked over to Jeremy who lay on the ground, "Now... about that arm." Kol dragged Jeremy down the stairs by his feet while he smirked as he heard Elena groan in pain, immobilized. Jeremy was tied down to the counter as Kol grabbed a butcher knife, "Now, like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse, so I'm just going to chop of your arm. But don't worry, I'll heal you right up with a bit of blood after." He held Jeremy's head against the counter, "Sorry about the sting. Now, which arm is it? Is it left or right? I'll just chop of both to be safe." Jeremy closedhis eyes as Kol raised the knife over him. Then Elena appeared, grabbing Kol, causing him to drop the cleaver, releasing Jeremy from his restraints.

Meanwhile with Alice, she was sweating as she looked for Kol, "Kol, love? Where are you?" She used her super speed to go upstairs, through the living room, then the kitchen. She saw him hunched over with Elena on his back, so she ran over to him. "Kol, darling, are you okay?"

"Alice, my love, I -"

"Jeremy, now!" Elena shouted, throwing him the stake that he caught.

Kol was vulnerable in Alice's hands, but she moved so that Jeremy stabbed her.

"No!" he screamed. "What have you done?" Kol glared at the Little Gilbert. Her eyes were still open, "Alice, Alice, darling? Wake up, please." He gently slapped face, trying to wake her up. Then Jeremy stabbed Kol again, causing him to scream and burst into flames, stumbling backwards before falling to the ground, dead.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I did this in literally one day. I finished the _Vampire Diaries_ on Netflix yesterday and am now watching _The Originals_. :-)

I hope you guys like this one shot. I've been absolutely obsessed with this idea, I had to get it out but I didn't see it as a story, so I wrote down my little snippets. :)


End file.
